wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Laudia Starwhisper, bright star of Elune
Ah..what a beautiful night in Ashenvale, no fighting...no tears...no suffering...days like this are becoming very rare, I am looking at my people, thinking about that I am leading them, thinking about that they depend on me and than....I have started to think about the past and how I have accomplished all of this... It all started in ancient city of Suramar..that's the place where I was born 11708 years ago. I never knew who my father was, but my mother was a priestess of the moon in service of temple of the moon. I remember how easy growing up was, people hardly had any respect for us..as they only cared for the Highborne yet I was happy. My mother sent me to one of her friends to train me in ways of archery, so my training has started. I remember her saying I was talented with the bow, I would hit it right in the center every time, and I do not remember single day passing without me holding a bow and firing an arrow. Soon enough at my 300'th year I was recruited to join our forces, we were not really organized but I knew my rank, I was just an archer...and soon enough my abilities were put to test... War of the Ancient came up as our "Queen" Azshara let the Burning Legion into this world. I fought the best I could and I always stood up in front of my sisters, I remember the fear I felt but I stood up anyway. One...I don't know should I say beautiful or cursed day, a large demon fired a powerful fiery spell on my group. Not knowing what to do, I just stood up in front of my sisters and got the hit for all of us. I still have marks of this attack, druids quickly took me back to the priestesses. They thought I was lost, but than...like I felt enlightenment, power worth of goddess passed thought me, I believe it was Elune who saved my life... I decided it is time that I become priestess myself, I felt like I should give something back to Elune. So I became novice priestess, yet one who trained me said I am really talented and natural, soon enough I became a complete priestess in service of my people. Yet I never stoped practicing my bow. And than it came up...one of the worst moments of my life when I felt nothing but..fear for my race and people, it was the Sundering. Tyrande led small group of elves for backstab attack, this included me. Azshara's guards were too strong for us...we used all power we had, we blessed ourselves, fought and a lot of us have fallen even Tyrande suffered fatal wounds, Malfurion knowing of this, he attacked Azshara and than it happened...the Well exploded and a lot of water started going over the whole world, Tyrande managed to survive just as Malfurion did, but my group...we were left back on shore... After I woke up, I have seen some of people from my group hurt with their morale down just waiting for the worst, but I couldn't allow this to happen so I yelled out of my throat "Sisters we are warriors of this land, we are the ones who keep the nature alive, so raise my sisters, fight for your lives, this is not the day any of us dies!" - and than they looked at me as I got their attention, they slowly started to get up, I prayed to Elune for blessings and started to heal the wounded ones. I than led my group north...to the Mount Hyjal. When we have finally arrived to Ashenvale forest I have met rest of my sisters, and bought the ones in my group back home, for this heroic deed, High Priestess Tyrande decided to promote me to Priestess of the Moon saying that I have showed courage, power and dedication. When everything was over, the Long Vigil started, high ranked elves reformed the Sentinels and when I went on my trip to Winterspring, I have seen one amazing creature...it was a beautiful saber, white fur, she showed elegance, grace and power, but she was still a baby and it looked like she have no one to take care of her. I couldn't let an animal suffer like this so I took her back with me. We did everything together, fought wars, eat, even talk, she grew up and we became the best friends, she eventually let me ride her and was there for me in every battle. After long time waiting the new threat arrived on our shores, it was humans and orcs who just entered our forest and started cutting it, they even killed our damigod Cenarius. Tyrande and rest of priestesses gathered forces and attacked, we have killed their paladin, but I remember that I have felt something darker lurking behind this and than they showed up, The Burning Legion...has returned. We have decided that the best thing to do is to split up, Tyrande led one group and she was chased by Archimonde, I led another and priestess Amara led the last group into the forest. Not knowing what to do I ordered my group just to hide for now, we were waiting there for hours when priestess Tyrande have arrived, I felt enlightened when this happened and she took leadership over my group. We have eventually found Amara's group as well and than we have attacked the undead base that attacked Shandris... While Tyrande and her group went back to awaken the druids I stayed to defend our villages with Shandris. It was furious battle and we were losing, Ash'thera ( saber )and I were fighting the best we could, but seeing how much my people suffered I decided to retreat a bit in the forest. The Burning Legion followed us and than I stood up once again in front of my sisters and called the power of Elune's stars to fall down and destroy the undead, I have succeed in this attack and saved a lot of people but it wasn't over yet as Doom Guards have arrived, I have ordered to retreat even further back into the forest and lucky for me the druids have been awaken and Tyrande returned, but with two new allies, Humans and Orcs, I was highly against this but there was nothing I could have done. We have set up our bases, humans were first to be attacked so we have decided to assist them, while Malfurion was setting up the trap, the rest of us were fighting, I commanded a small group of elves in attack, I fought with everything I got, I used moonlight arrows, I called power of the moon on them, and I did everything I could until we have finally won. Soon everything came back to normal and we have built a new city on a new world tree, while most of people went there to the new city of Darnassus I stayed in Ashenvale forest as regional commander, I was ordered so as orcs didn't stop cutting our forest and now it is time for me to continue following my - Path of the Moon. Category:Laudia's story - Path of the Moon Category:Characters